Menudo engorro
by Inuzuka00
Summary: Un gakuen con los personajes de Envy y Edward, jugando con ellos de manera que no se parezca en nada al manga de Hiromu Arakawa, inspirándome en un fanfic de Blue Windy. Edward vive con su familia, siendo un chico normal hasta que conoce al gamberrillo de turno. Pasen y vean, es un auténtico circo.
1. Comienzo

Inútil, Inútil, Inútil

Inútil, Inútil, Inútil...

Ya me estoy rallando de tanto insulto por parte del profe de química, Roy Mustang.

Agh... Me llamo Edward Elric, tengo 16 años y voy a tercero en el instituto de Central City, nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado Rizembull junto con mi hermano Alphonse y mi vecina Winry Rockbell.

Y mi lista negra es:

-La odiosa y peligrosísima leche

-Que me llamen "canijo", "enano" o cosas por el estilo

-Roy Mustang, el subnormal que tengo como a profe

-Y la cuarta y última cosa que más odio: Envy

Ummm... Envy... este sujeto es un chico de pelo largo, verde, que va a cuarto y va de chulito por la vida. Aunque siempre he pensado que es odioso no hemos hablado en nuestras vidas.

Venga, ahora en serio, que tengo que empezar a contar la dichosa historia.

Era un viernes por la mañana, el día después de el último día de las ultra maravillosas vacaciones, dormía placidamente y eran ya por las 8:30 de la mañana cuando el estúpido despertador sonó una hora y media tarde...

En cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era ya me encontraba en la calle saltando de un lado para otro intentando meterme los pantalones, corriendo como un loco con una tostada en la boca, en la mano que también estaba ocupada intentando vestir a su amo antes de que nadie lo viera, pues todo el mundo hacia rato que estaba trabajando, se encontraba el cepillo, que aún no podía usarlo para peinarse y hacerse la dichosa trenza.

En cuando llegué a la escuela corrí como un loco por todo el pasillo.

-Bien, chicos... –entré de golpe en un medio derrape que casi hace que me empotre contra una estantería, me resbalé y mi nariz se precipitó asta el "blando" suelo-

¡Viva! No sólo había llegado tarde, con la tostada aún en la boca, después de haber montado el numerito del siglo, sino que encima... Mustang era el profesor que me tocaba a esa horita en la que me había presentado por arte de magia.

Me miró estupefacto y luego una sonrisota de malicia se dibujo en su asquerosa cara.

Me morí de terror, parecía que me la tenía jugada y hubiera estado buscando una oportunidad para castigarme y humillarme delante de toda la clase, y sin duda, lo había conseguido.

Al cabo de nada toda la clase se reía a carcajadas y la mayoría me señalaban con el dedo, es de mala educación señalar... Entre todas las miradas divertidas distinguí una avergonzada, la de Aru.

¡Que le vamos a hacer si es un capullo por no despertarme! ¡Ha sido culpa suya por intentar arreglar mi despertador que estaba retrasado un par de minutos y que el retrasó una seis cuartos de hora! Grrrr...

-Edward Elric... –dijo entre una sonrisa malévola- 'CAS-TI-GA-DO'

Nooooooooooo... ¡lo que mas odio del apartado "Roy Mustang, el subnormal que tengo como a profe" es que me castigue! Jolines, no hay derecho

Después de clase tocaba recreo por lo que me tuve que quedar forrando libros en clase con Mustang.

-Agh... –suspiré amargado, por lo que recordé la canción de un tal Alex Ubago, que le gustaba mucho a mi hermano, creo que la canción se llamaba "Viajar contigo".-

Contigo... Envy apareció en mi mente

-¿¡porque demonios pienso en este chulo de mierda?! –Exclamé furioso conmigo mismo, me di cuenta de que acababa de gritar y de que Mustang me miraba como diciendo "Tenemos que llevarte al psiquiátrico" –jejeje... sorry –dije avergonzado- Tengo que controlar mis impulsos –pensé.

Y eso fue lo único "emocionante" que ocurrió en todo el día. Lo único que agradecí al cole era que hubieran puesto el primer día de fin de curso en el último día laboral de la semana.

Esa noche Aru y yo estuvimos sentados en el sofá, comiendo palomitas, mirando "Epic Movie" con una manta encima y riéndonos cada dos por tres.

O sea, que pasamos de mirar "Epic Movie" a mirar Scary Movie 1, 2, 3, & 4 mas unas cuantas mas que tambien eran de comedia. Por lo que estubimos toda la mañana durmiendo porque no habiamos ido a la cama por ahi a las 4 o 5 de la madrugada.

Y no se por que estube toda la "noche" soñando con Envy y su palmeresco cabello. Joder... vamos bien.


	2. Castigados

¡Os agradezco mucho los reviews

**¡Os agradezco mucho los reviews! Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo. Este me lo curro más, pero el trozo de la quiebra lo copié del fanfic "una no muy saludable obsesión". ¡Es muy cortito! ¡Pero es que me hizo gracia! Prometo no copiarme nada más.**

El lunes estuvimos otra vez de vuelta al instituto. Esta vez chantajee a Alphonse a ayudarme con los deberes, sino, le desvelaría a mi madre que se meó viendo "Zombis party", yo casi de risa, el de miedo.

Cuando llegué a mi clase ya hacía unos 2 minutos que me había separado de Al.

Esta vez no llegué tarde. Y no os imagináis la ilusión que me hizo que no me tocara con Mustang por la mañana.

A primera hora nos tocaba con la profe de literatura, Miss. Riza.

-Edward Elric, empieza a leer el parágrafo 32 –me ordenó la profesora.

-Ejem. –me dispuse a empezar sin saber lo que estaba a punto de leer-

'El invierno el frío, sin duda alguna, como mi corazón helado por que tu no estas…'

Pfft… ¡¡JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIAAA!! ¡¡QUE CURSIIIIIII!!

Todo el mundo me miró extrañado, se volvieron a leer el parágrafo y todos los chicos se pusieron a reír como yo, haciendo que todo el genero femenino nos mirara con desprecio y rabia, incluida la profe.

Al cabo de nada ya me veía andando por los pasillos acompañado de Miss. Riza hacia el despacho del dire.

Cuando llegamos, no se porque, me puse mas rojo que un tomate maduro al ver que ese sujeto llamado Envy que innumerables veces había sido confundido con una chica; Sentado en una de las sillas que había delante el escritorio del Director, también llamado entre los alumnos "generalísimo".

La seño se puso a hablarle en el oído al "jefe", posiblemente contándole cómo había conseguido hacer reía a casi toda la clase y seguramente, también le estaba diciendo la gran cantidad de veces que había sido castigado desde que llegué al instituto, pos primero se sorprendió y luego se puso a reír por lo bajo.

Cuando se fue el dire me hizo una seña para que me sentara en la otra silla libre, después se dirijo al chico que no se porque me sentía algo atraído.

El "generalísimo" no dijo nada pero Envy dio el primer paso.

-No hablaré sin presencia de un abogado –dijo, con el más descaro posible, haciendo que se me hiciera casi imposible no meterme a reír como en clase.

-Envy –dijo el director, también divertido- cuéntame que ha pasado.

El se lo miró desconfiado y se dispuso a empezar a contar la famosa historia, de la cual yo también estaba interesado en oírla.

-Pues que un imbécil llamado Greed se ha puesto a chulearse de que si era el mejor o el más popular y yo, para divertirme le he hecho la traveta, luego se ha levantado y me ha tirado del pelo, y yo para defenderme le he metido una patada en la entrepierna –dijo el tan pancho, ¡ni que una patada allí no doliera nada!, luego me miró.

Tenía los ojos afilados y de un color lila muy claro, bastante bonitos y profundos.

Vale, sí, de veras parecía un poco tía, tanto por el pelo como para el estilo de ropa, pero de veras era guapo.

Por lo que se ve, yo fui el único que capté esa mirada en la sala, pues al cabo de unas milésimas de segundo se volvió a girar.

-Edward Elric… -dijo seguidamente el"generalísimo" –Según tengo entendido te reíste delante de toda la clase de un texto poético en clase de literatura, ¿no es así? -¡Eso no es nada comparado con una patada en los "cataplines"! –Si, así es –contesté yo, cómo subnormal que soy.-

Me miró un momento y seguidamente tocó la campana, y después de escribir unas notas en una libreta soltó:

-Bien, podeos iros.

Ya era recreo, así que me dirigí a la cafetería con Alphonse, que ya se estaba riendo como un loco de cómo había conseguido llegar al despacho del dire.

-Ahora en serio, ¡yo no le encuentro la gracia! –repliqué yo, dolido.

-Es que… es que… -el pobre no podía ni hablar de tanto que le dolía la barriga de reír.-Es que… niisan, ¡no capto como puedes ser tan torpe!

-Hay, Aru. Eres tan comprensivo… -le dije haciendo notablemente fuerte la parte sarcástica de la frase.

La cafetería era el lugar "perfecto" para tomarse algo. ¡Era todo extremadamente caro! Mi hermano siempre tomaba leche en llegar allí. Yo no, claro.

Si te alimentabas de lo que había allí cada día, no sólo te venía dolor de barriga sino que encima te ibas a la quiebra en menos de una semana.

Eso fue casi lo único "emocionante" en todo el santo día. Aunque cada vez seguía más y más trastornado por el tema de Envy. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Me estaba volviendo GAY?

**¡ENGA! Ya sabéis que no escribiré más capítulos si no me dais de comer reviewssss…… XAU y recordad que os lo agradeceré mucho si me decía que he hecho mal esta vez. Creo que este es más largo que el anterior.**

**¡AH! Por cierto. ¿Alguien sabe como se meten los capítulos en el mismo fic? **


	3. Intentos tirados por la culata

**¡¡Hello de nuevo!! Siento haber tardado tanto en meter el 2º capi, pero esk ahora mi mami me ha separado de mi kerido ordena. De Lunes a Jueves TT bueno, mejor eso que no dejarme utilizarlo... **

**Volvamos al fic! No os puedo asegurar de que sea mas largo o mas corto que el anterior (ya que el puto word me va como el culo, sorry por las palabrotijas, no le enseñen esto a niños porfavor, ya tenemos suficiente maleducado por aki) pero lo que si puedo asegurar esque aqui Ed estara bastante confundido por el tema Envy, y tambien puedo asegurarles que este capi sera igual de genero cachondeo y que aki habra bastante mala ortografia y que... (ya no sigo porque me costara todo el fic y que no os importa una mierda lo que yo diga asi que... xD) pasemos al dichoso fic.**

-Soy idiota... –dije en un suspiro, acostado en mi cama. Eran ya como por las 2 de la madrugada y yo seguía con ropa. Y para colmo a la mañana siguiente era cole.-

Agh... –volví a suspirar. Me había pasado toda la santa tarde en mi habitación pensando en la dichosa escuela y, quisiera como no, solo había una cosa que me hacía casi soportable el estar allí cada día de la semana.- Envy... ¿Que tienes tu que me pueda gustar tanto? –dije sin ni siquiera importarme si Aru estaba escuchando en la puerta o no. No había ni cenado y seguramente mi comida estaría encima de la mesa enfriándose. Tenía unas ganas locas de ir al baño, olía fatal y tenía un hambre que no veas. Pero no me importaba...

Me levanté de la cama casi inconscientemente, y me senté en el suelo, estaba bastamente frío, ya que iba descalzo.

No lo entendía, en serio... Pensaba y pensaba en lo que podía ser que me gustara tanto de aquel sujeto de un curso por encima mío.

-¿El pelo? –Era largo y verde oscuro, con destellos. Recogido con una cinta en la frente de color negro- Ummm... –me sonrojé un poco, pero no podía ser eso.

-¿Los ojos? –Eran electrizantes y de color violeta claro. Esta vez de me sonroje mucho, mucho, pero... nose...

-¿La forma de vestir? –Seguí pensando... Vestía con una especie de top ajustado sin mangas, negro. Una especie de guantes sin dedos que acababan en los nudillos, largos hasta los codos, también negros. Y una especie de minifalda abierta por los lados, debajo un short ajustado, todo negro. Y por último, una especie de calcetines ajustados sin dedos, más bien... igual que los guantes pero en los pies, todo de cuero.

Fruncí el ceño. Había una parte de su cuerpo que me intrigaba, una especie de tatuaje rojo en muslo, una especie de serpiente comiéndose la cola y en el centro una estrella del mismo color.

Me sonroje de golpe, estaba pensando en una parte de su cuerpo muy cerca de... de... bueno, ya me entienden, ¿no? Pos ya esta.

-Mmmm... ¿Todo el? –Mira, pos eso si podía ser.

Reaccioné, me estaba meando y me moría de hambre. Me levanté.

-¡Agh! ¡Apesto! –me fui pitando al baño y al cabo de 20 minutos de estar en la ducha me di cuenta de que no había toalla. Salí, mire a todos lados para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie al acecho y salí desnudo por el pasillo arriesgándome a ser desheredado de la familia por no tener vergüenza. Intenté abrir la puerta y se había atascado, sin dudarlo, le di una patada a la puerta y se abrió de golpe. Me fui pitando delante del armario, y en vez de sacar el pijama saqué ropa limpia cómo si tuviera prisa para ir a algún sitio y me vestí.

Bajé corriendo con la mochila colgando del hombro mientras me apresuraba a hacer una trenza con prisas y mal echa.

Me fui a la cocina y calenté la comida y me la comí casi atragantándome. Y, finalmente, salí por la puerta de mi casa.

Ya veis, a Edward elric, a las 4 de la mañana, corriendo cómo un loco hacia la escuela, tropezándome con cada cubo de basura que encontraba a mi paso y despertando a to el barrio.

-Mierda... –dije a regañadientes, sentado en la escalera de en frente la escuela. En serio me sentía un subnormal, ¡a quien se le ocurre! Si ni siquiera me gusta la escuela...

-Ey –oí delante mío, levanté un poco la cabeza para ver quien era y me encontré con la mirada de Envy- ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? –Me preguntó sin mucho interés, pero curioso.

-Je pues que se me han cruzado los cables –dije, absolutamente seguro de que se reiría de mí, pero no lo hizo. Ya que también estaba allí...

Un momento... ¡Que estábamos solos! Joder...

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sonrojándome, cosa que el percibo muy bien. Se agacho, quedándose a mi altura, dejando la mochila en el suelo y acercándoseme.

Me sonroje mucho más, también lo percibo esta vez, porque sonrío.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿También reaccionas así con el resto de gente? -Preguntó, divertido. Y yo, casi inconscientemente, negué rotundamente. Se me aceercó mucho más.

-Verás... ¿Te han besado alguna vez? -Preguntó, cada vez más cerca.

¡¡Hay noooooo!! ¡DIOS MIO DIOS MIO DIOS MIOOO!! ¡Me pongo histerico! Ugh... tranquilidad... No pasa na... ¡KIAAA!! ¡QUE FELICIDAD!

Hasta que estubimos a escasos milímetros el uno del otro no me tranquílizé. Casi nos tocabamos que algo nos iluminó, haciendonos separar rápidamente.

Era la bibliotecaria.

-Aaah... Edward Elric, que raro verte por aquí. Acuerdate que aún tienes que devolverme los libros de la ciencia Alquímica que te llevaste. ¡Y tu Envy! ¡Aún me acuerdo del incidente que causaste pintando mi pobre biblioteca!!

¡Wah! Envy causó pintadas en la biblio?!

-Ahora que me fijo... ¿que haceis vosotros dos aquí?

Envy sonrió.

-¡Jej! Pues... -Empezó- La verdad esque le estaba a punto de besar, señorita.

- ... -se quedó en shock, seguro que lo conocía bien, pues no se quedó con cara de "debe ser una broma".

Me sonrojé mogollón.

-Cla-¡claro que no! -me apresuré a decir- ¡Es- estabamos comentando unos ejercicios de mates! -saqué los libros de mates y abrí la primera pagina que encontré antes de que se diera cuenta- ¡A el no lo cree, pero a que a mi si?

Se tranquilizo un poco, y suspiró, más blanda, y sonrió.

-De acuerdo. ¡Que susto me habeis pegado! -se fue.

Era evidente que esta mentira no se la creería nadie. Pero, por lo que se ve, ella se había tragado hasta la última letra.

- Ummm... -Envy me miró, me volví a sonrojar. ¡Sus ojos podían conmigo! Sonrío- Eres malísimo para mentir.

-Pos no veamos tú. Le has dicho la verdad, so cafre. -Empezó a reír al escuchar eso, acto seguido saltó encima mío y me lanzó un abrazo de lo más amistoso. Me sonrojé un huevo y medio, ¡Que me estaba abrazando! Anda que no es un dia de sorpresas hoy...

La hora del patio volví a quedarme castigado con Mustang por, ¿como se llama? "Estar haciendo los ejercicios y según él estar distraído"

Que asco...

Ese día estubimos en la aula de músico, copiando 150 veces: "No me despistaré en clase" pero yo canvié el texto por "No volveré a hacer ni caso al profe".

Se oyó un estruendo. Mustang abrió la puerta de golpe y se vió a Envy corriendo con el bolso de la profesora Sheska por el pasillo.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!! Haber si me pillais! -de golpe se paró en seco quedando delante el puño del profesor Armstrong. ¡Que bestia el tío! Envy pasó por debajo de las piernas del profe y siguió corriendo, al final se escabulló.

Me quedé flipando, tanto que se me cayó el boli al suelo.

Mustang salió corriendo por la puerta y yo aproveché para largarme.

En el patio me apresuré a esconderme entre los arbustos, y me encontré a Envy allí. Me imaginava que estaría hurgando en el bolso para encontrar la cartera, pero no. Estaba sentado encima, cómo en la playa.

Me acerqué, y me senté a su lado mirandolo, abrió un ojo y me miró, se giró hacia mi, mirandome fijamente.

Volví a sonrojarme, y saludé disimulando. Sonrío y me besó en la frente.

-¡Ju! siempre te sonrojas, enano. -Me cabreé, todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Esta vez me agarró por el mentón, haciendo que le mirara.-Ahora en serio, me alegro de verte, Edo.

¿¡Edo!? Jaja! Me llamó Edo! Anda que no me había pillado cariño. Me acercó más a el. Volví a sonrojarme al suponer lo que intentaba volver a hacer. La verdad es que yo lo deseaba con toda mi alma, así que no le defraudé. Me agarré a sus piernas, ya que estabamos sentados, y me fui acercando. Y para joderme de golpe tocó la campana.

¡MIERDAAAAAA!

**¡Ala! A esperar a el siguiente capitulito! xDDDD jeje No sólo les hago esperar tanto, sino que ademas, creo que este era muy corto. Jejeje, bueno, este capi era un episodio bastante importante en la historia. Dejen reviews!!**

**Atte: Inuzuka00**


	4. Aleluya

**Guenasss!! que tal? yo bien Os gustó el otro fic? Weno weno weno... a ver les aviso de que este fic tendra muchas pero que muchas faltas, ya que no condigo hacer funcionar el maldito Word de las pelotillas, ya que soy subnormal y no se como me lo he cargao. xD Enga, vamos allá. Xailloooo!!**

Aleliua volvía a ser Viernes, esa noche harían peliculas bastante buenas y podía acostarme a la hora que me diera la gana + pasar de mi hermano Alphonse, ya que mis padres se iban a la cama mucho más temprano.

Me encontraba en el sofá despues de una relajante ducha y con el cómodo pijama sentado en el sofá, con el pelo totalmente suelto y peinado para que a la mañana siguiente no habitaran allí los incombatibles nudos.

Estaba mirando una peli de terror que no me extremecía ni lo mas minimo pero que en algún instante me había metido mas de un susto.

"Había una tia corriendo por un bosque y llegó a una casa, entró, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Miró a todos lugares antes de entrar y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Andó a paso ligero por la enorme casa y encontró una puerte que llamó su atención. La abrió y sin apenas abrir la luz se adentró en la misterios habitación. Bajo las escaleras lentamente y de golpe se giró, ya que la puerta se había cerrado de golpe. Se oyó una motosierra y..."

Antes de canviar de canal sólo oí que lanzó un grito monstruoso. No tenía ganas de canviar los maravillosos sueños con Envy por una horrible pesadilla sobre un monstruo que come personas.

Puse otro canal, y otro y otro. Y al final, ya arto de ir de una peli de terror a una adulta; Metí el canal de música.

Empezó a sonar una canción de Linkin Park, llamada "In the end"

Al tiempo sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me levanté.

-"Que raro, es de noche y llueve ¿Quien puede venir con este tiempo tan odioso?" -Pensé, antes de ver a un Envy mojado, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirandome algo dormido.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaah!! -Me miró sorprendido, luego comprensivo y por último dijo: "necesito tu ayuda" casi me caigo pa tras, Envy, ¿ayuda mía?.

-Si, es que... veras, acabo de tener una pelea bastante bestia con mi madre y prefiero que no me vea hasta mañana, no quiero acabar con una batalla de ollas.

-Ah! Vale! -la verdad estaba bastante ilusionado, aunque no se me notó mucho, si, vale, volví a sonrojarme y sonreí. Le dejé pasar y salí volando a buscar una toalla para secarse un poco.- Te dejo ropa de mi hermano, ¿valeeee?

-Um, ok -el pobre estaba un poco nervioso y fuera de sitio, que mono. A ver, es normal! tenía que dejarle ropa de mi hermano... porque, seguramentissimo la mia no le iría bien.

Se canvió y nos sentamos en el sofá, ahora si me sentía seguro por lo que puse el programa de terror.

Lo miré de reojo, no llevava la banda en la frente por lo que el pelo le caía más verticalmente que nunca, además de estar mojado.

Me sonrojé, y en un movimiento rapido volví la mirada a la tele, al mismo tiempo que salía un asesino por lo que lanzé un grito.

-Hay... -me sonrojé- so-sorry -me sonrío.

-A todo el mundo le pasa... No tienes porque disculparte por nada -me miró de reojo, haciendo que me undiera en esos ojos que tanto me gustaban, y cuando me miro raro salí de mi trance sonrojandome mogollón.- Pareces un tomate de tan rojo que te pones.

El lo sabía! seguro! el sabía que me molaba.

Junté mis dedos y bajé la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. Y el me paso el brazo por detras, abrazandome de lado, aún me sonrojé muuuuuuuuucho mas. Seguidamente me agarró por el mentón, levantandome la mirada hacia el. Sonrío, en esos momentos no sabía si su mirada era de observarme o de estar planeando algo, finalmente, amplió la sonrisa. Estaba claro, sonrisa macabra + plan macabro.

La mano que tenía por encima de mi hombro se levantó un poco, haciendo que pasara sus dedos por mi pelo.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas asi que me apoyé en una y me fui acercando a el.

Me paró con un dedo en mi boca.

-Sabes? Te quiero -

Eso me dijo. Abrí mucho los ojos. Eso ya lo sabía, pero no me imaginaba que me lo dijiera!

Sonreí, aparté su mano y le salté encima, besandole.

Yo tenía mis manos en sus hombros, mientras el me rodeó con sus brazos.

Estirados en el sofá, besandonos locamente (sin pasarnos de la raya, no aún) y con la peli de terror acabando en que se cargan a la prota. Vaya final...

Seguiamos con lo mismo, esta vez el beso ya fue mas profundo, ya no era solo boca, ahora ya salió en escena la lengua. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de cada uno, el mio GRAAAANDE el suyo _pequeñito,_ pero un sonrojo es un sonrojo.

La verdad, yo luchaba para no empezar a quitarle ropa. No quería pasarme de la ralla, el parecía respetarlo, pero de seguro tenía mas ganas de eliminar ropa del cuerpo del otro que yo.

Paramos un segundo para respirar. De seguro había hecho un récord, pues los dos teníamos los labios más rojizos de lo normal.

El me saltó encima, quedando yo debajo. Ahora más que nunca hacia un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo en el sofa!

Ya parecía que ibamos perdiendo los papeles cuando de golpe nos salvó el timbre del teléfono. Tubimos que parar, aunque me fastidió un poco, la verdad.

-S-si? agh... agh... -contesté, cansado, despeinado y con to el pijama arrugado-

-Emm... Edward? -Era mi tía Isa, algo confundida por que estaba bastante cansado, a pesar de ser de noche.-Estas con alguien? -miré a Envy- No, no... que va.

Ah, entonces vendré un par de semanas! ya se que tienes novia!-dijo ella muy ilusionada-YO?! Nono, que va. -solté yo.-

-Que si, hombre. Que si. Tu madre, cuando te fue a buscar ayer estabas con una chica de pelo verde. -Miré a Envy de nuevo, estaba algo confundido.-Yaaa... no, es una amiga! Wno me piro ok? xaaaauuuuu xauxauxauaxauuuuuu si, yo tmbn te kiero ya se lo dire a mi madreeeeee!! -colgué el telefono.-

Agh... aleluia.

Lanzé una mirada picarona de reojo al pobre Envy. Y me lanzé encima. Seguimos besandonos, pero no nos pasamos. Esta vez ya fuimos con mas cuidado.

**Wenooo... Esta vez he echo un fanfic algo más largo pero a k mola? xDDD hasta se me ha ocurrido ya el siguiente capitulo. Este se me ocurrió ayer, en canvio el siguiente ya hace semanas que lo tengo en mente! Ah! Y alimentadme bien con mis queridos Reviews, Eeeeh?? (Porfi Blue Windy! Leeteloooooo)**


	5. ¿Solo para leer?

**Aqui llega el siguiente capítulo de mi fic! Espero que les gustase el anterior porque a este no le van a faltar detalles!! Weno, paso ya al fic que cuando me pongo así siempre acabo chibandome algo. Xaíitooo!!**

**A POR CIERTO! Este fic lo he escrito en honor de ****Blue Windy****! A quien me dió valor a hacerlo! Sigue tu fic please y leete el mío!**

Ya hacía cómo una hora que me había despertado, miré a mi lado. Envy ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba el pijama que había utilizado bien plegado. Sonreí, quien hiba a decir que era tan ordenado?

Flash Back:

"Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas asi que me apoyé en una y me fui acercando a el.

Me paró con un dedo en mi boca.

-Sabes? Te quiero -

Eso me dijo. Abrí mucho los ojos. Eso ya lo sabía, pero no me imaginaba que me lo dijiera!

Sonreí, aparté su mano y le salté encima, besandole.

Yo tenía mis manos en sus hombros, mientras el me rodeó con sus brazos.

Estirados en el sofá, besandonos locamente (sin pasarnos de la raya, no aún) y con la peli de terror acabando en que se cargan a la prota. Vaya final..."

Aguanté la respiración. Aún no me lo creía. No podía ser que ya nos hubieramos comido tanta historia namas quedandose una noche! Pero seguramente esta desilusionado por que no llegamos a hacer nada más. Jou... no quiero ni pensarlo.

Se abrió la puerta del comedor de un golpe. Ostras! no me acordaba que nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sofá! Pero que Envy estubiera aquí no debe saberlo nadie, queda clarito??

Era mi madre, se estiro hacia arriba en pose relajado y acto seguido me miró.

-Buenos dias, Edward. ¿Has dormido aquí? -Me preguntó metiendo unas tostadas en la tostadora.

-Si... -dije bostezando- ¿Que hora es?

-Las seis i media ( 6:30 ) -Me dijo, tan tranquila ella.-

¿QUE?! IMPOSIBLE! NO PODÍA SER QUE YO, EDWARD ELRIC, ESTUDIANTE DE 3º DE SECUNDARIA, SE HUBIERA LEVANTADO TAN TEMPRADO UN SÁBADO POR LA MAÑANA A PESAR DE HABERSE IDO A SORMIR TAN TARDE!

-Ah, Ed. -Dijo, mirandome- Cómo es que esta la manta tan arrugada? -miré, era cierto. Debimos hacernos movido mucho porque estaba realmente espantosa de lo mareada que había sido la pobre.-Eh... he tenido una pesadilla sobre la peli de terror de ayer y me he movido mucho, a mamá, a proposito. Hoy almorzaré fuera que...

-Aaaaaah!! ni hablar! comeras con nosotros! -dijo mi madre, y sumó, antes de oír alguna réplica mía- ya iras a la biblioteca mañana! -COMO SUPO QUE QUERÍA IRME A LA BIBLIO?! Es bruja o algo no?-Pero, mamá... mañana la biblio esta cerrada y solo puedo permitirme ir los fines de semana!

-Pues espera hasta el proximo fin de semana, bonito! Esta tarde no podemos porque vamos a ver a mi hermana Isa! -Ay... la tia Isaa!!, la odiosa tía Isa!! la que había llamado tía a mi queridissísimo Envy! -Agh... vaale... -respondí yo.

--

Era ya de noche. Había aguantado un montón de caricias y besos asquerosos todo el santo día. Y al final tomé la difícil decisión que sólo me costó tres segundos para meditar antes de decidir que me fugaría de casa para ir a la biblio por la noche. Vale, ya sé que no parece muy decente pero cuando yo me empeño en algo me empeño!

Corría con ropa negra hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, me paré, mire de un lado a otro, y me desvié hacia la ventana que, yo había dejado abierta dos días antes, y entré.

Ahora, ya hacía más de dos horas que estaba leyendo como tres libros de 4 cm, (mi velocidad de lectura es realmente fascinante) cuando oí un golpe (el de cuando se cierra una puerta).

Estaba sentado en la silla y me levanté para estar preparado para escapar si era la bibliotecaria. Pero no lo era, no no, ni de buen trozo. Era Envy.

Me sonrojé un poco, ¿Que hacía el allí?.

Me miró, evidentemente, había venido porque me había visto entrar. No estaba ni un poquitín sorprendido.

-Holaa... -dijo, mientras se acercaba. Se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunté, creía tener una vaga idea del porqué, pero no estaba seguro.

-Por tí. Por quien va a ser? -Dijo, tan tranquilo, me sonrojé mucho más. También lo notó esa vez, debe de tener un 6º sentido o algo por el estilo!- ¿Que passaaa? Deberías estar ya acostumbrado.

-Je! Soy lento aprendiendo pero cuando lo hago lo aprendo mucho mejor que los demás -Mi orgullosidad le hizo sonreír. Saltó de la mesa y se me hacerco, empotrandome rapidamente hacia la pared.

-A proposito, Me lo pasé muy bien anoche -Me sonrojé muchissimisisimo mas! entre abriendo los lavios para decir algo, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no me salian las palabras. Y acto seguido me besó.

Yo respondí, otra vez estabamos besandonos, aunque esta vez era evidente que algo mas hiba a pasar. Y no tenía nada de miedo a hacerlo.

Empezó por la camisa, me la fue desbotonando poco a poco, para ver morir a su presa lentamente. Ya un poco arto de estar derecho, tiró de un empujón todo lo de encima de la mesa, incluida la lampara. Y me cojió, sentandome en la mesa, y besandome mucho mas.

Al final estabamos estirados encima de la mesa, uno encima del otro (aún con ropa, no os adelanteis). Yo le quité la banda de la frente y el a mi la trenza, despues yo logré sacar el top ese. Y despues...

Llegué a casa a las 4 de la madrugada, tambaleandome, despeinado y muy, muy dormido.

Entré en mi habitación y me encontré a Aru mirandome muy furioso.

-Donde has estado, niisan. -Me dijo, cortante.

-Es-esto... -Me miró con cara asesina.- EN LA BIBLIOTECA!

-Grr... -gruño dejando de mirarme- Tienes suerte que mama no se dió ni cuenta que no estabas.

Me miró de arriba a abajo.

-Seguro has estado en la biblio y no en el "Dragon Khan"? -me preguntó.

-Si... -dije, con mas sinceridad imposible-

-VAALE... Y CON QUIEN! -dijo, señalandome.

-SEÑALAR ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN! -Grité, pasando de si mis padres se despertarían o no-

-No has contestado a mi pregunta

-Con nadie

-Pues entonces que? -preguntó- Se te a caído una estantería encima?!

-Claro que no!! -perdí los nervios- ESTABA CON ENVY! NO CON UNA ESTANTERÍA.

-Envy? -dijo, incrédulo- El sujeto de 4º?

-Uy... mierda.

-E-EDWARD! TE ME HAS VUELTO GAAAY??

-HAGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA!!

Salió de la habitación acto seguido, con los ojos muy abiertos y pálido y cerró la puerta suavemente.

**Bueeeeeno!! haber que les ha parecido! a mi francamente me ha gustado bastante escribirlo! Siento haber tardado tanto.../ EdoEnvy Yaoi shonnen-ai!!**


	6. Mal día con buen final

**Holaaa!! ya estoy de vuelta con esta parodica (no se si existe esta palabra pero se supone que viene de la palabra "parodia") pareja de FullMetal Alchemist. Y perdonadme el retrasoooo!!**

Ya era de nuevo Lunes y estaba aún muy reciente el "incidente" en la Biblioteca. Luego de eso, me acordé de que lo habíamos dejado todo roto al tirarlo al suelo y seguramente ya estaría la poli buscando pruebas. Pero como no nos tenían fichados (por suerte) no nos pillaron.

A segunda hora tuve Geografía, y cómo la profesora estaba embarazada la sustituyo "Mustang-o". Y en principio estaba castigado por no prestar atención (cómo no, estaba hundido en "ese" recuerdo tan reciente) y cómo no me enteré, pues a la hora del recreo me piré directamente al patio.

Pasé por la cafetería y compré un paquete de chicles excesivamente caros, pero no presté atención a eso.

Algo me hizo salir de mi trance, ese chico que me había estado enbobando durante un tiempo il·limitado, charlando con sus amigos animadamente. Me miró de reojo, y me giñó. Me sonrojé, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado. Parecía que les dijera algo a sus amigo y acto seguido se acercó, yo estaba sentado en un banco, casi escondido detrás de un arbusto, pero no lo hice aposta (¡De verdad que no!).

-Abre la boca -me dijo, sonriendome.

-¿Eh? -En cuanto abrí la boca para decir eso, me pillo el chicle.

-Muerde -Lo hice y lo partió de un flojo tirón. Quedandose el con la mitad y metiendosela en la boca.-No tengo manías.

¡No hacía falta que lo jurara! Tambien me sonrojé esta vez. Acto seguido me dió un pico y se fue. Suerte que nadie lo vio.

Oficialmente, los profes no dejan que haya parejas entre estudiantes... Así que imaginate que se enteraran que YO, el chico "BUENO" del instituto saliera con el CHICO MALO! Mi reputación se iría con un salto mortal a la basura.

--

-Mierda... - dije en encontrarme cara a cara con la bibliotecaria en la puerta de mi casa, con una libreta que seguramente me había "descuidado" ESA noche, con mi nombre escrito, en medio de todo ese desastre, según ella, devajo de la mesa. Muy MUY enojada.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Salió mi madre, a ver que pasava. Me estaba volviendo cada vez más pálido, y más, y MÁS, Y MUCHO, MUCHO MÁS!. Y para desgrácia mía, mi madre lo notó.

-¿Que pasa, Edward?-me dijo, luego, se dirijo a la Bibliotecaria, que estaba más seria que la mascara de un samurai.

-Resulta que en la biblioteca, despues de descubrir la "atrocidad" que sucedió en una de las mesas de mi biblioteca, junto a la libreta de su hijo, señorita, encontramos tambien las huellas (ya saben, esas rayadas que hacen los zapatos en derrapar) rojas que corresponden a los zapatos del chico -dijo, señalandome el calzado.

Mi madre me miró, decepcionada, no hizo falta más que mirarme y ver el sentimiento de culpa dibujado en mi cara para que se pusiera triste.

-Pagaré todos los daños ocasionados. -dijo, acto seguido, la bibliotecaria se marchó, satisfactoriamente.

Mi madre me miró, con sus ojos empañados en lagrimas. Y acto seguido, me metió una bofetada.

-Estoy... muy decepcionada contigo! -Y subió las escaleras tan rapido como pudo. Y se encerró en el baño.

-Auch... k daño -me había pegado con toda su alma! joder, como me dolía... Y PARA COLMO YA NO PODRÍA VOLVER A LA BIBLIO EN MI VIDA!! K horror...

Sonó el telefono, hiba a dejar que se pudriera el mierda telefono. Pero no quería ser injuste y lo cojí.

-Yeah... -respondí con la mas mala gana posible.

-"Emmm... Creí haber llamado a Edward Elric pero creo que he acabado en el zoologico..." -Era Envy.-

-Ah! Eres tú... -respondí, incorporandome y más sonrojado que de costumbre, aunque el no podía verme... creo.

-"Cómo que 'Ah! Eres tú...'? Parece que no quieras que te llame! Que ha pasado algo?' -Me preguntó, bastante preocupado. Que cuuuco... Mierda!

PLAFF!

-"Eh? No me digas, has vuelto a meterte una torta porque pensaste algo que no creíste conveniente, me equivoco? Esque eres masoquista?!" -ES ADIVINO! Joder, a saber si sabrá también lo que pienso...

-Bueno... la verdad es que hace apenas 20 minutos ha venido la bibliotecaria... porque ha descubierto unos cuantos puntos en "su querida" biblioteca que afirman que el destrozo ha sido... SOLO culpa mía... ¬¬ -le conté.-

-"AAAAh... así que te han pillado? y cómo ha reaccionado tu madre?"

-Me ha metido una buena tunda y ahora esta encerrada en el lavabo.

-"Ammmss... ¿Quieres que venga?"

-Eh?! despues de lo que he pasado y verme con un completo desconocido tú crees que se lo tomaría muy bien?!

-"Jajajajajajaja! Era broma...! Pero si quieres que venga, vengo. Te lo digo en serio."

-Um... por mi de coña pero...

-"Venga ya! Me acabas de decir que esta cabreada contigo no?! Seguramente no la veras hasta mañana!"

-Y cómo sabes tú eso?

-"Soy experto en meterme en líos y pelearme con mis viejos"

-Entonces... si estas realmente seguro de que no me perdonará...Entonces te doy permiso!

-"Jajajajaja! Entonces voy para alla. No te me escapes he?"

-Vaale... Pero iremos a mi habitación por si acaso

-"No te fías eh? jeje, pos acepto las condiciones"

Tuuuuuuuuut!!

-Anda, si me ha colgado. -reaccioné- idiota! Te olvidas con quien te estas relacionando?! -Me volví a pegar.

Dlin Dlon!

-Eh? Es imposible que sea el tan temprano...

Abrí la puerta, era mi tía Isa.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que se irá ahora para casa de mi hermana Hellen. No me quiso contar porqué... pero he venido para hacerme cargo de tí.

Acto seguido mi madre se fue por la puerta, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-P-pero... TENGO 16 AÑOS! Puedo cuidarme muy bien solo... agh, puedo hacer al menos una llamada?

-Ni hablar del peluquín! -Me regañó mi tía- Ya has cenado, no? pues a la cama! ya!

-Que?! piensas enviarme al catre a las 10??

-Si! -me empujó hacia las escaleras- YA!

Subí las escaleras a paso fuerte.

Cuando me hube canviado, estaba listo para meterme en la cama, cuando oí un golpe en mi ventana.

Era envy.

-Shhhht!! -"dijo" Envy.

Le abrí, y entró.

-Cómo has sabido que me vendría a hacer de niñera mi tía? -le pregunté, sorprendido.

-No lo he sabido. Pero cómo no te fiabas, al final yo tampoco, y he preferido venir a escondidas... A demas tu tía parece bastante pava... -el esperava que dijera algo cómo "No te pases!" o "Oye! que es mi tía!" pero en vez de eso asentí.

-La verdad es que sí. -dije yo.

Me miró de arriba abajo, se notava que no estaba acostumbrado a verme en pijama, sonrió. Creí que empezaría a reír de un momento a otro. Pero no lo hizo.

En vez de eso me saltó encima, quedando los dos estirados encima de mi cama.

Me empezó a acariciar el cabello, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sabes? No entiendo como nadie se ha podido enamorar de tí nunca. Eres guapísimo. -Otra vez el maldito sonrojo pegado en mi cara! Estaba ya un poco arto de estar sonrojandome cada dos por tres en ver a Envy.

Me agarró mor el mentón y me besó, claro que ya no me quedaba allí mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Ya desde el principio me lo esperava, y con anhelo. Realmente besa requetebien!

Volvía a llegar el pelo suelto (yo) y me volvía loco con sus caricias!

Otra vez. Otra vez volvió a pasarme lo mismo. Esa noche también jugamos al mismo juego. Y la pava de mi tía sin enterarse. Vaya mierda família...

**GUENOOOO!! Espero que esta vez os haya gustado!! dejen Reviewssssss PLEASEEEE!! SELOPIDOSELOPIDOSELOPIDOSELOPIDOOOOOO!! **

**(HINNER INUZUKA: Callate ya pesada ¬¬)**

**Ay, va-le, trankila ¬¬ Pero pork no ayudas tú un pokito!? AH! Y les presento a mi Hinner...**

**(HINNER INUZUKA: RESPETO!)**

**Grrrrr!! vale vale!! (capulla) les presento... ¬¬... bueno! "ella"** **aparecera a partir de ahora en todos mis mensajes! sean reviews o lo que sea!!...**

**(HINNER INUZUKA: SUERTE QUE TE HE DICHO K RESPETO!!)**

**(Pasando de ella) Representa mi lado malo y sin paciencia así k si acabais muy artos decidselo a ella!.**

**Se ponen a pelearse y a insultarse**

**BYEE!!**


	7. Minuto de silencio, tres de Fiestón

**Si lo se, lo see… *esquiva una olla* nñUu la cagué con el final cap, si? (esto va por los ke se lo leyeron, los ke no lo hicieron mejor para ellos creanme) pero rectifiquée! D: ^^ ahora porfavor no me juzguen hasta haberlo leido si? xD**

**Ah, y ke kede klarito: este NO ES el ultimo capi ^^ kiero hacerlo bien :D Ahora, mejor lean y en paz xDDD (HINNER: Eso, eso ¬¬) . puagh, olvidé ke tu tbn estabas aki… v_v**

**(Aviso: Lemmon :D si no les gusta no lean, graciaaas!~ Yo les he avisado n_n)**

Abrí los ojos, me sentía realmente cansado. Había tenido un sueño de lo más raro y no me acuerdo ni de que trataba, pero me sentía adolorido. Levanté la cabeza despacio, aun sin la vista fija en ningún punto en concreto, y dirigí la mirada hacia el despertador, con la seguridad de que era festivo.

No lo era, por supuesto, pero en ese momento no podía saberlo. Ya había pasado prácticamente medio año desde el principio de curso, y mi relación con Envy iba cada vez mejor, ¡él estaba demostrando una fidelidad increíble!; o al menos, eso creo. Cuando me paré a ver la hora exacta se me abrieron mis ojos dorados de par en par, pero de pura sorpresa. ¿¡LAS CINCO Y TRES CUARTOS? ¿¡CÓMO _coño_ ERA POSIBLE SEMEJANTE HORA?

Llamaron a la puerta. Dos veces. No contesté. Dos veces más. Tampoco me dio la gana de contestar. Cuatro veces, cinco. Cada vez más agresivas. De repente, alguien abrió la puerta de una patada. Era, sorprendentemente, la profe de literatura: Riza Hawkeye. De repente me di cuenta de que ese NO era mi cuarto; mi despertador, mi pijama, mi morriña permanente… si, pero NO mi cuarto.

Estuve a punto de chillar. Si, casi lo hice, pero Riza estaba ataviada en un uniforme azul con pistola y me acojoné un poco, lo admito.

-Bien, Elric, ¡ARRIBA! –Chilló, autoritaria.

-¡PERO SI SON LAS CINCO Y PICO! –Bueno vale, no fue exactamente así. Es más: QUERÍA que fuera así. Pero en vez de un grito lo que escapó de mi garganta fue un susurro ahogado casi inaudible.

-¡Sé valiente! –Entonces, no se porqué, caí en algo. Me acordé de golpe. Alphonse… hijo de la GRAN… Ejem… Maldiciones a parte: Aru, mi querido hermanito querido (entiéndase el sarcasmo) me había cogido el papel de la inscripción a una excursión de la papelera (lo había tirado yo) y a donde, por supuesto, NO quería ir, pero la "preciosidad" que tengo como hermano menor me inscribió y me hizo ir a la fuerza. No supe exactamente de que iba la cosa hasta que me leí el folleto en el autobús. Si, lo reconozco, suena algo… surrealista, pero era exactamente lo que era: un campamento militar, o al menos, una representación muy real.

-Vale, vale… -Al menos tenía el consuelo de que Envy también había asistido a ese lugar infernal… obligado, claro.- Ya voy, me visto y salgo.

No dijo nada más, sólo asintió y salió de la habitación con paso firme y dando un portazo.

-Joder… -Murmuré con los ojos cómo naranjas.- Qué yuyu.

Mira tú que suerte la mía y qué casualidad (cabe añadir) que la puerta se abrió una vez más cuándo sólo llevaba la camisa del pijama puesta. Esta vez no me pilló desprevenido, sabía bien quien era (y seguro que ustedes también guasones, ¿a que sí? ;D): mi palmerita descarada, Envy.

Esta vez no llevaba su clásico atuendo de cuero ajustado (para mi desgracia) y llevaba una hermosa sudadera blanca y roja, unos pantalones largos y negros y unas sencillas _comverse® _rojas y blancas.

-Hola, enano. –Estaba tan cautivado en su nuevo _look_ que apenas me percaté de cómo me había llamado.- Te encuentras realmente sexy así vestido.

Eso último sí lo oí, alcé una ceja divertido, pero ese adjetivo no permití que lo advirtiera:

-¿Quieres que hablemos de ti? –Le pregunté, exteriormente serio.

Lo que sucedió luego apenas pude divisarlo: me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me empotró contra el armario, haciéndome gemir de dolor, pero él apenas le dio importancia. Al principio no sabía bien lo que se proponía hacer, no sabía si estaba enfadado (Aunque lo estuviera tampoco habría logrado comprender qué le había enfurecido) o cachondo perdido.

Sus labios presionando los míos me dijeron que era más bien lo segundo (Habría suspirado aliviado en ese momento pero estaba inmóvil) y su lengua acariciándolos me avisaba de que quería entrar, como quien llama a una puerta.

Al final, sus manos empujándome hacia la puerta de madera del ropero perdieron su impulso inicial y su fiereza para tan solo acariciar mi piel, adentrándose entre mi ropa y acercándome más a su cuerpo. Mis labios, casi sin que pudiera evitarlo (de echo, tampoco quería) se entreabrieron, estimulados por la lengua de Envy y permitiéndole el paso.

Sus brazos me arrastraron hacia su pecho, donde siguió besándome, esta vez de una manera que de tan tierna me sorprendió en gran medida, y pasándome los dedos por el pelo, entreteniéndose un buen rato y jugueteando con mi lengua. Al final, eso se convirtió en un duelo (el nombre del ganador estaba cantado) dónde participaban la boca experta de Envy y la novata de Edward Elric.

Parece que se cansó, y fue directo al "segundo nivel": me quitó la camisa con un movimiento veloz y me levantó (sin mucho esfuerzo, claro) cogiéndome por los muslos y rozando con su miembro ya eréctil mi entrada aún protegida por el calzoncillo.

Su boca pasó a mi cuello, empezando a lamer y morder toda la superficie de piel posible sin desnucarse. Sólo entonces me percaté de lo fuerte que yo estaba jadeando, así que procuré respirar más lentamente, prestando, sin querer, la mínima atención en lo que Envy me hacía.

Él se percató de ello y rió por lo bajo, así que empleó una maniobra que de seguro creyó no le fallaría, y no se equivocaba: empezó a acariciarme el trasero y la entrepierna, la última empezando a dedicarle más tiempo desde encima de la tela de la ropa interior.

No sólo no me calmé, sino que de tan relajado que estaba había empezado a soltar algún que otro gemido ahogado. Me mordió la oreja, con delicadeza, y me susurró unas palabras al oído. Apenas me enteré de lo que dijo, puesto que Envy ya había metido la mano en mi short y me había agarrado el miembro, empezando a moverlo y a acariciarle la punta.

-E…Envy… -Supliqué.- Si nos pillan…

Me dio un fugaz beso y luego me murmuró: "shhh…", y siguió besándome, esta vez más calmadamente.

POR QUÉ, demonios, ¿¡POR QUÉ siempre tiene que hacer todo lo contrario a lo que le pido?

Sin embargo la molestia se me pasó rapidito, en menos de un segundo me había quitado ya el calzoncillo, entre caricias y besos por todos lados casi no me había dado cuenta.

No preguntó, tan sólo me miró a los ojos, y con eso pudo comprender que me moría de ganas (aunque no lo admitiría jamás, evidentemente).

Simplemente sonrió con picardía, echándole un último y fugaz vistazo a la puerta, y saltó a mi cuello, haciéndome un chupetón mientras introducía con cuidado su miembro dentro de mí.

Mientras lo hacía, gemí bastante fuerte, y ya ni te digo cuando prosiguió con el "mete-saca".

Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas y cuidadosas, pero no duró mucho dado que ambos ya estábamos acostumbrados a ello, las siguientes fueron más rápidas y fuertes. Yo ya gemía mucho en ese momento, y Envy parecía estar en su salsa. Sin embargo, empezamos a oír el sonido de algo aporreando una cazuela, entonces supimos que los maestros empezaban a reclamar a los últimos alumnos para que bajaran abajo.

Sólo allí el miedo se transformó rápidamente en éxtasis, ésa clase de éxtasis que aparece cuándo haces algo que no está bien visto a escondidas y a costa de que te pille alguien. No pude evitarlo, juro que no pude:

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh…! Envy haz el favor: ¡Dame máaaasssssssss! –Noté cómo el chico empezaba a acelerar, no tanto por mi petición (no, claro que no u.u) sino por la excitación al haber oído semejante cosa. Tenía la sensación de que nos oía alguien, es más, con el pedazo de grito que acababa de pegar, los gemidos y los jadeos juntos, sería raro no acabar de despertar a los alumnos que seguían dormitando con cosas lindas y no-pervertidas.

Además, llegó un punto en el que me agarré fuerte a los hombros de Envy porqué notaba que me vendría pronto, y por el comportamiento del chico (además de otros factores que NO pienso desvelar… *risa malvada*) que él también.

-Mmmmmh… ¡Ah! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…! –Gemí de placer al llegar al orgasmo, corriéndome prácticamente al mismo instante que él, que también gimió bastante fuerte.

Nos quedamos unos instantes así, reponiéndonos un poco y luego salió de dentro de mí, dejándome en el suelo de nuevo. Me agarré a la pared para no caerme del agotamiento, jadeando y secundado por Envy.

Nos miramos unos instantes, de una manera que me pareció bastante cómplice, y al instante nos percatamos de que el pasillo estaba completamente en silencio.

Vi cómo Envy se ponía muy blanco, y por su mirada pude apreciar que yo también. Me vestí tan rápido cómo pude y sin apenas peinarme asomé la cabeza en el pasillo, rezando para que no hubiera nadie cerca.

- Mierda. -Murmuré, en cuánto vi un montón de rostros con los ojos como platos mirándome, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Porqué, SEGURO, había sido lo que les había parecido a todos, y así era. Mi palidez extrema se fue tornando cada vez más rojiza, hasta que sentí arder mis mejillas bajo mi piel de pura vergüenza.

Envy ya no se dignaba ni a salir, estaba bien de vez en cuándo que tus amigos vieran lo "guay" que eres tirándote a alguien (a ver, se me entiende, no me refiero a **ver** del verbo **ver**), pero una cosa era esa y la otra pasarse tirándose a alguien de tu mismo sexo (**G**_u_**ay**), que además era de un rango totalmente diferente al del amante (Envy = Matón de tres al cuarto. Edward= Empollón de mierda) ¡y encima en medio de un lugar dónde te oye todo Dios!

Me giré y lo vi a _él_ medio escondido, le dirigí una mirada de "Sé un hombre" lo agarré de la mano y lo saqué a fuera conmigo, lo arrastré por todo el pasillo así cogido e ignorando todos los gritos de gente enferma de homofobia, silbidos divertidos y hasta a los silencios incómodos.

Notaba a Envy muerto de vergüenza detrás de mí y no pude evitar sonreír con suficiencia y pensar:

-"A quien le gustaría ser un enano ahora, ¿eh?"

**¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logréeeeeeeeeee! Vale, en un lugar ALGO cutre, pero ¡lo logré! (y no me refiero a escribir un lemmon v.v de eso ya he escrito muchos XD si no se lo creen lean mi otro fic "La cosa más sexy jamás vista" de Sukishô ;)**

**^0^ ¡Estoy feliz porqué he logrado seguir este fic en el que he estado trabada tanto time! :D estoy feliz ^^ *empieza a correr de un lado al otro de la habitación y de repente sale la Hinner y le hace la traveta, haciéndola empotrarse de narices contra la pared***

**(Hinner: -.-…)**

***sangrando por la nariz* ¬¬ bueno… ahora kiero ke me den muuuchos reviews y me den peticiones siii? :D mil grax! ^^ sayoooo**


End file.
